Solair
}} ---- }} |flags = |modelname = solair |handlingname = SOLAIR |textlabelname = SOLAIR |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Solair is a four-door station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. It is manufactured by Willard in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Solair in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas resembles a station wagon. However, the rear of the car also has a certain likeness to a or the station wagon variant of the . The front of the Solair is very similar to that of the Stratum, another station wagon. However, the Stratum has a more streamlined form, smaller tail lights and a gas cap on the right, opposed to the Solair's gas cap on the left. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Solair resembles a ; the taillights appear to be inspired from an . Unlike the Taurus, however, it has a more modern and luxurious appearance as shown by the door handles, bumpers, and miscellaneous chrome; suggesting is based on 2000-2005 Mercury Sable Wagon, the Ford Taurus luxury counterpart. The car also bears "EP2000R" badges on the side. The Solair is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. The Solair mostly spawns with a single color scheme, although one of the combinations reveals that the secondary color is applied on the sides, like a large stripe. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Despite its unappealing appearance, the Solair possesses above average performance, with good cornering and grip (complemented by soft suspensions), moderately good brakes, good acceleration and top speed (quite surprisingly higher than the Stratum's) and average endurance. Its suspension configuration, however, may lead to a higher risk of rollovers if the vehicle encounters bumps or uneven terrain when being steered. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Solair is a hefty station wagon, powered by a 3.0 liter V8 like a 1996-2004 Mercury Sable or a 1996-2007 Ford Taurus, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is mediocre, slightly slower than the Stratum. Top speed, however, is slightly higher, thanks to a relatively high-torque engine. Handling-wise, the Solair retains much of its inspiration's characteristics, being quite sporty for a full-sized wagon, with good posture in the bends and relatively level cornering. The suspension is fairly soft, leading to body roll, though very little oversteer can be felt. Crash deformation, thanks to the heavy chassis and frame, is well above average, sustaining much damage before failing; though engine build quality is unimpressive, with it failing after only a few impacts. Overall the Solair is better suited towards ramming and drive-bys than high-speed applications. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Solair can be modified at any TransFenders. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found driving anywhere around the State of San Andreas. *Commonly spawns driving around San Fierro, especially in the Doherty area. *Commonly spawns around Las Venturas, particularly around The Strip. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly spawns in Outlook, South Slopes and Downtown in Broker. *Commonly spawns in Northwood, Algonquin. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Solair can be sold at S&M Auto Sales for $2,000, after completing the Stevie's Car Thefts sidemission. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Solair are: **''GTA San Andreas: West Coast Talk Radio **GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. *The Solair's name is a play on ''solar, the light and heat emitted from the sun. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Despite being a Willard vehicle, the Solair uses Albany logos in the steering wheel and where the foot pedals are located. **Its interior is also derived from the Schafter, a Benefactor vehicle. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The front plate of the Solair has a visual bug, having the plate characters bigger than the license plate itself. **A glitch in the PS4 version has the front license plate sometimes encounter a glitch where the front license plate has a blank license plate template stuck in the middle. However, normal Solairs can appear with a normal license plate complete with a correct template. *Due to a graphical error (confirmed for PS2), during foggy weather the exhaust is not on the muffler, but instead appears to be stuck in the bumper. The exhaust's position depends on the weather, though this might not always happen. Another bug with the exhaust is on PC, when the player takes the car to a mod shop and resprays it, the exhaust will move inside the bumper similar to in PS2. Grand Theft Auto IV * If the Solair is taken to a Pay 'n' Spray and painted dark green, then it will enter a paint loop where it can only be resprayed to dark green and two shades of light green. This is likely because the dark green paintjob is listed twice in the color list, with two shades of light green in between, thus confusing the game engine when respraying. The same glitch exists for the Marbelle. See Also *Regina - Another station wagon that, in The Lost and Damned, shares the same handling with the GTA IV Solair. *Stratum and Ingot - Other station wagons in the series. Navigation }} de:Solair es:Solair fr:Solair pl:Solair ru:Solair sv:Solair Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard Category:Station Wagons